Hybrid
by loner1357
Summary: Arjun is a Hybrid Wolf, half human and half wolf. His family moves to Forks. What happens when his human side is turned to Vampire? What happens when one of the Cullens finds this Hybrid very important to them?


Arjun packed the final item in his room into his cardboard box. Finally, all of his packing was done. The Rugby team had reached the high school state championships and he was the Captain of the team, it was important of him to be there for the past two weeks in preparation. They had lost by one point 35-34 with Arjun missing the try line by just one inch. Nevertheless, the team supported him and made him understand that it was inevitable and they would not have any other person be the Captain of their team.

He walked into the family room to see his mom and dad playing with the newest addition to the family, Sunny, their German Shepard one year old puppy.

"Hey guys." Arjun said as he walked into the room.

Sunny got up and started licking him all over when he sat down in front of him.

"Ah, Come on man, you know that stuff stinks."

His parents laughed as they saw Sunny jump onto Arjun and just lay on top of him.

"Ok, big guy. Get off me."

Arjun got up and walked into the kitchen after his parents. "So do you want to explain again why we are moving?"

His father sighed. "Your mother got transferred to the office in Forks. And since we have family on the reservation, we thought that it might not be bad for some time."

"Your not having second thoughts, are you?" His mother asked.

Arjun shook his head. "I'm not. There is nothing in this town that I'm leaving behind. It's just we never talked about Ma's family and I don't know what to expect."

His mother smiled and took his hand. "My family is just excited to meet you. I want them to tell you all the stories because quite frankly, I don't know them. My sister Sue wants to meet you a lot so maybe this will end well."

Arjun's father stood up. "There's also an upside to this. Seeing as you are going to be a Senior and your mother and I are going to be working almost all the time with her at the office and me at the station, we thought of getting you gift."

Arjun cocked an eyebrow. "What gift?"

"The kind that comes with three rules. No bad grades, no drugs and alcohol, and no speeding tickets."

"Speeding tickets?" Arjun slowly realized what it was. "You got me a car?"

His father and mother led him to the garage where they opened the door and showed him his car. There, parked in the middle of the garage, was a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454.

"No way."

His mother turned to him. "We're saving up on money by driving there. So we'll take the van, you take the car. I think you're stuff will fit since you only have two boxes and two suitcases.

"Can I take Sunny too?"

"Uh ok. If you are ok with taking care of him the entire 700 miles there. But we also need to remind you of something."

"Ma. I haven't shifted since the last full moon. I think I'm fine."

"You're different from the legends though Arjun. You are half human and half wolf, and that makes you different because one half can be lethal to you. Don't let it consume you, ok? When we get there, you'll understand."

Arjun slowly nodded and followed hi parent inside the house. They loaded all of the boxes into the cars and took one final look at the house. Then they got on their way to Forks, Washington.

* * *

Arjun parked the car onto the side of the road in front of their new home. His mother and father were already there. Arjun decided to take some scenic routes so Sunny could run and play fetch and would be sleeping while he was driving.

He also noticed a motorcycle and a truck in the driveway. He got out and let Sunny run into the house making someone scream in surprise. Arjun chuckled and went inside to find a group of boys and a girl in the family room with his parents in the backyard with a couple more adults.

Arjun put down the box he was holding and pulled Sunny back. He held onto his collar while he barked at the people in front of him.

"Sunny. Sit."

Sunny sat on his hind legs but still had the growl that made Arjun laugh.

"My name is Sam." A guy with a deep voice said.

"And?" Arjun asked making another guy laugh in the back.

"We're the La Push pack. You're family. We wanted to get to know you and hope maybe you'd join the pack."

Arjun smiled.

"I'm not the same as you guys. And I don't take orders. I give them."

Sam took a threatening step to Arjun, but Arjun didn't back down.

"Buddy," Arjun said quietly, "think very carefully about your next move. Because no matter what, I will walk away, and you'll be on the floor."

"Sam," another guy came from behind, "I think we should back off."

Sam stepped back while Arjun smiled. "Atta boy."

Sam stopped. Arjun clicked his tongue twice and motioned his head for Sam to move back even further.

He then turned and walked outside to meet his parents and family.

"Mom. Dad."

Everyone turned to him.

"Arjun." His mother said. "This is Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, Tiffany Call, Joy Ateara, Alison Uley, and Connie Black. They are a part of the tribe in La Push, our family."

Arjun nodded and shook Billy's hand while everyone else hugged him.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Arjun said.

"I see you met the boys." Billy said.

"Yeah, I did. They are nice." Arjun said quickly.

"We all know what you really are boy. We all know those of the supernatural."

"Ah," Arjun said while his parents knew this was not a good thing because of his tone.

"Then you know he asked me to join his pack."

"Yes. I do."

"Well then sir, you should know that I don't want to be a apart of your pack. There are only two people who I take orders from. One, my mom, and two, sometimes my dad."

Billy nodded his head understandably.

"That being said, if there is any help that is needed by the La Push tribe, I'm just a call away."

Billy smiled. "We would like to invite you all to tonight's meeting. We sit around the camp fire and tell the stories of our ancestors."

"Yes." Arjun said before he completed.

Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm sorry but I want to know. There is a lot I don't."

"The boys are on their way over to the reservation. Why don't you go with them?"

"Ok, ma. See yah there." Arjun said before getting back in.

The group was still there after hearing the conversation outside.

"Well, let's go." Arjun said.

Everyone started leaving and three guys stayed back to ride with Arjun.

"Nice car man." One of them said.

"Thanks." Arjun replied. "What are your names?"

"My name is Jacob. That's Seth. And that's Paul." Jacob said.

"Nice to meet you guys. So I know about the pack's ability to share thoughts and all, so I'll tell you guys who I am and relay it to the others I guess."

"Sounds fair."

"I'm a hybrid. Half human-half wolf."

"Wow." Seth said.

"Hybrids don't exist in our kind." Paul said from the back seat.

"Well, I exist. I don't know if I am the first, but I'm here."

"Ok. Things to know about this town are simple. We have a Vampire Coven called the Cullens in this town. They consist of seven vampires. We have a human who is in love with one of the vampires."

"Jake's crush." Paul said.

"Shut up Paul."

"How long have you liked her?" Arjun asked Jacob.

"Ever since I met her."

"She knows?"

"Made clear from day one."

"Then leave her. Get over it."

"What?"

"Let me ask you one thing. Let's say for some god-forsaken reason she does choose you and leaves that guy. Are you telling me, you won't be having doubts for the rest of your life whether she loves him?"

Jacob looked outside the window.

"You did your job man. You told her and let her choose. Now leave her and go live your life. You should be having girls drool all over you."

"I only want one."

"Then you deserve the pain."

"Do you know what it feels like? To want someone you can't have right in front of you?"

"I know exactly what it feels like. I know I can't breathe when I look at her. I know I can't see without her. I know she is my life, but I stayed away from her because I don't want my life for her. I don't want her to be moving around every time someone sneezes about a huge animal they saw on a full moon. So yeah, you deserve it. So do I."

* * *

Arjun stayed quiet until the reached the reservation and met many more people.

Billy sat in his wheelchair, while Arjun took a seat in between his parents directly in front of him.

As the told the story of the Black tribe and the pack, Arjun sat the fascinated. The elder members of the pack found his interest quite amusing as he stared at Billy with so much awe.

"But, there is also one other part to our history that has never been needed to repeat."

Everyone was confused.

"Arjun is a part of this tribe. He is a half human-half wolf. But he's not the first one."

Everyone was surprised at this.

"Ephiram had a sister. Sarah Black. She was the first hybrid wolf. It was not by choice or birth. The gods at the time decided to give some sort of humanity to the wolves that had been lost. Sarah had helped her brother lead until the day she died. And just like that, there was a prophecy given by the gods, that there will come a day where a boy will possess the characteristics of Sarah Black and follow her legacy."

Arjun didn't know what that meant. "What does that mean?"

"It means, you have the right to rule the Pack by Sam's side."

"What?!" Sam screamed.

Arjun looked to Sam. "I take back what I said this morning. I'll join the pack."

"Good." Jacob intervened. "Because we have some people headed our way. And we may need to fight."


End file.
